This invention relates generally to a ball-tossing device and more particularly to a device that is adapted for baseball batting practice and may be operated by the user. Various ball-tossing devices are known in the prior art. In general the user steps on something to trigger or otherwise cause the release of the ball for batting. In most cases, as for example, In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,691, 3,794,325 and 3,545,752 a spring device is cocked and the ball is suitably loaded on the cocked spring device, the user stepping on a member which causes release of a latch and in turn the upward movement of the ball. Arrangements such as this have to be cocked everytime they need to be used, which means that the user must stoop down and suitably re-set the device after each use.